


See You Soon

by benofie



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Closed door challenge, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Healing, Love, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benofie/pseuds/benofie
Summary: My take on what happened after June pulls Nick into her room and locks the door in episode 3x03.





	See You Soon

June reached behind Nick and locked the door, her eyes simultaneously locked on his face. He moved in swiftly and kissed her immediately, deeply, scooping her face toward him with his right hand. June clung to the lapels on his jacket, pulling him close. After a moment they broke apart only slightly, foreheads touching, just taking a moment to readjust and letting the previous tension dissipate.

 

"I'm sorry…" June started.

 

"I know."

 

"For everything… I _do_ know what you all risked for me." Then she gasped, remembering something, "Holly is safe! She made it to Canada…"

 

Nick pulled back only slightly, hearing this, "she's ok?"

 

June nodded, smiling, tears shining in her eyes. They started as happy tears and then she gradually broke down completely, melting into heavy sobs. Nick pulled her in close, one hand behind her head and the other on her lower back, kissing the top of her head and then turning his face to rest his head on top of hers. They just stayed like this for several minutes. No words needed, they both knew they were feeling the same things… Relief their daughter was safe mixed with the pain of losing her and the fear they may never see her again. After a while, June's sobs began to subside.

 

"That must have been really hard to do…" Nick finally said, "letting her go, choosing to stay, for Hannah. I know you couldn't just leave her here."

 

June just nodded into his chest. _Hannah…_ she thought, _shit…_ remembering how close she had been, how fucking close. _Fuck...stop it…_ she thought as her emotional floodgates began to open up again. She didn't want to spend what could be their last night together crying into his chest.

 

June finally pulled back and looked up at him. Nick's hands moved up to cradled her face again, wiping the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. June leaned in and kissed him, her hands moving to remove his suit jacket. Nick stopped her, gently. "Wait…" he said softly.

 

"What's wrong?" June asked.

 

Nick pressed his lips together, hesitating for a moment, "has, um…" he swallowed, "has Beth said anything to you… about me?"

 

June blinked, very confused at this sudden shift in the conversation, "Beth? No…"

 

"Good. I'd rather tell you myself… We were kind of involved, a while back, before you and I…"

 

"You and Beth…?"

 

He nodded. "It was pretty casual. I used to do business with her at Jezebel's and, um…"

 

"Oh…" June just looked at him for a moment, a little stunned, processing this, "ok."

 

"Ok?" Nick asked, checking, a little surprised.

 

"Yeah," June let out a small chuckle, "I'm glad you told me, that could've been embarrassing. I think this may explain why she was kind of a bitch to me at first… But yeah, it's ok…" Once again, June was reminded of why she loves this man. His honesty, integrity, respect for her… all wrapped up in a sexy as hell package… She moved close again, sliding her arms around his waist, kissing him again, "I realize I wasn't your first, Nick. I never thought I'd be living with one of your former lovers but… thank you for telling me."

 

She moved again to remove his suit jacket, this time he let her, helping her take it off and tossing it aside. He cradled his right hand against her face as he kissed her again, finally letting their passion and urgency begin to build.

 

Between kisses, Nick panted, "June… are you sure...it's ok…" he dropped his left hand down to her belly, words failing him.

 

"It's fine...it's not my time…"

 

"Thank God…" he groaned, then he pulled back slightly, worried that sounded bad, "I mean…"

 

"I know what you mean…" and she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in to kiss her harder. Assuming they both survive all this, they may want to make more babies someday, but now is not the time. And _God_ they fucking need this...

 

He reached behind her to unzip her dress as she pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton his shirt as quickly as she could.

 

 _"God, June…"_  Nick breathed against her ear.

 

"I know…" it seemed like it'd been an eternity since they had even touched. Starved, their lips never straying far from each other's as they worked quickly to remove their clothes.

 

~

 

As June unbuckled Nick's pants, he walked her back toward the bed. Still kissing her, holding her face with one hand while reaching behind her with the other to unhook her bra. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. June sat down on the bed and laid back, gazing up at him with so much love and longing in her eyes. He pulled off her final undergarment and tossed it along with the rest of the discarded clothing. Finally, he pushed his boxer briefs down, kicking them off, as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

 

They took a moment to just look at each other.  June reached up to touch his face, running her thumb along his lower lip, "I've missed you…"

 

A large lump had formed in Nick's throat and he could only manage to nod, eyes damp, voice thick, "me too…"

 

Nick carefully dropped a hand between her legs, finding her warm, wet center and probed her gently with his fingers. June gasped gently, pleading with her eyes, she needed him... _now_ … Nick nodded, repositioning.

 

In one smooth motion Nick sheathed himself inside her and they both moaned as the exquisite memory of the bliss of joining their bodies overtook them. June's head rolled back against the bed and Nick immediately took the invitation to kiss her throat, tongue first, trailing lightly against her already hot skin and then closing his lips and sucking and kissing gently.

 

Nick rocked inside her at a steady, gentle rhythm, a bit worried of it ending too quickly if he didn't. He reached with his right hand for hers, lacing their fingers together. He lifted from her neck briefly to lock eyes with her, touching her face gently with his other hand. "I love you so much…" he said, breathlessly.

 

"I love you too…"

 

Still cradling her face with his left hand, Nick attacked her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, reverently, worshipping her with every part of his body that could possibly be touching her all at the same time.

 

They continued like this at a slow, steady, passionate pace. Sometimes Nick would barely move and just tenderly kiss her eyelids, forehead, cheeks, along her jaw, back by her ear. They were reuniting after an agonizingly long separation as well as saying a painful goodbye to each other before being separated again, unsure for how long or maybe even forever. They both had tears in their eyes as they continued to kiss and hold each other.

 

Despite not rushing through it, Nick's gentle thrusts inevitably built toward their budding climax. Nick carefully watched June's face as he felt himself get close. He saw her lips part, her eyes close, as she took in a shuddering breath. _There…_ he thought. He knew this well, he began to thrust a bit harder, once, twice, and then they both cried out at the same time as they came against each other. Their clasped hands gripping tightly. Steady spasms of pleasure shook them both. Nick buried his face in her neck. June clung to him as they rode it out, hooking one leg around him and pressing into him even harder.

 

They came through it gradually, shuddering, catching their breath. Nick had collapsed on top of her for a moment before moving to the side, pulling her close.

 

~

 

They lay for a long while, silent, recovering, June tucked into Nick's side, his fingers combing through her hair, trailing down her arm, his lips occasionally dropping kisses on the top of her head. Neither of them anxious to stir and go back to reality.

 

June finally broke the silence, "I was just...thinking…"

 

"Hm…?" Even his mumble sounded relaxed and content.

 

"As a Commander...you'll probably have access to Intel… helpful Intel…"

 

Nick chuckled, "you're unbelievable…"

 

"What?"

 

"Did you actually just seduce me to get my help in your Resistance?"

 

June laughed and hit him, playfully, "Shut up! You know that isn't true…"

 

"Do I?"

 

She teased back, "It's sad how insecure you are if you think after everything I'm just using you…" she turned to look up at him, "but seriously… it could help us if we had someone on the inside. We could figure out a system to communicate..."

 

"We could get killed…"

 

"When has that ever stopped you? We could get killed if we're caught wearing the wrong color, at least if we die fighting back it will mean something."

 

Nick fell silent, he rested his lips on her temple and his fingers ran lightly across her upper arms. June's brow furrowed, though, as she realized his fingers weren't just running up and down her arm, like they usually do, he was tracing patterns or letters or...code? "What are you doing?" She finally asked, looking up at him.

 

His expression was serious and he looked hesitant to tell her something. Finally, he said, barely audible, "There is a way. There are channels. There's a system, language, a network…"

 

"Oh my God! You're already in it! You were already going to feed Intel to the…"

 

Nick cut her off by covering her mouth with the hand already wrapped around her, "Shhhh!" He couldn't help being amused but he spoke in a hushed tone, "June, you have got to be better at being covert if you're going to do this…"

 

June let out a small chuckle against his palm. Nick released her. "Sorry..." She whispered with a small smile. She looked up at him with so much pride and love. She lifted herself so she could kiss him softly, Nick cradled the back of her head. "I love you so much," she said, hoping in her eyes and her tone it was clear to him how much she meant every word.

 

Nick looked awestruck. He swallowed thickly and said, a little bit breathless, "I love you too…" he pulled her close and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to her temple again, he held her like that for a few long moments and then reluctantly pulled back. "I should go…" he sighed as he slowly released her, sitting up and climbing out of bed. He moved in continuous, smooth motions, as if pausing for even a second would make him lose any willpower he had and he would just start kissing her again.

 

June watched him get out of bed and walk over to his discarded clothing to begin getting dressed again. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was a perfect specimen. And why not ogle at her man? She needed to memorize every detail she could to get her through the long draught ahead of her. As Nick pulled his pants on and caught her looking at him he shook his head, "you're making me self conscious…" She just giggled. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "you're turn…"

 

June rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, walking over to open her closet and stood, exaggerated, on her tiptoes as she reached for her nightgown folded on the top shelf. She heard him let out a shuddering breath and smiled to herself as she turned to face him, lifting her arms and pulling the nightgown over her head, letting it fall around her.

 

He had stopped, halfway through buttoning his dress shirt, just staring at her. She glanced down and chuckled softly, seeing he had gotten hard again. "You flatter me…"

 

"You're so beautiful…"

 

She smiled softly at him. "Here…" she walked over and picked up his tie. She wrapped it around his neck and began to help him with it as he finished buttoning and tucking in his shirt. She loved this moment almost more than anything else that had just happened between them. It was so sweet and domestic. A lump formed in her throat as she thought to herself, _maybe… someday this will be normal for us…_

 

Dammit… she was getting emotional again. This was it. She watched him pull on his suit jacket and found herself lowering her eyes, not wanting him to see the pain she knew was there. He was leaving. He would be in danger. He could die. She may never see him again.

 

Nick lifted her face up to look at him with his finger. She was scared. Really scared. And she didn't want him to see how scared she was. But he knew. He always knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. It's how he always knew exactly what she needed. He kissed her gently, "see you soon, ok?" he said softly.

 

She smiled, grateful. There were so many things she wanted to say to him right now… _be careful… come back to me… I love you…_ but all of that sounded so full of foreboding, so final. He was exactly right, this was not goodbye, this was… "see you soon…" she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixit fic for THT 3x03. We waited so long and then they locked us out... only good thing about that is we can decide what happened behind that locked door. This is my take...
> 
> #ClosedDoorChallenge
> 
> Thank you Dystopian_Dramaqueen for taking a quick peek at my early draft and giving me much needed feedback and encouragement 😊


End file.
